


无人知晓的故事

by jupiterdylan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: 又名莱耶斯和他捡来的小瞎子的一万零一顿饭





	无人知晓的故事

Part1  
1.  
难得遇见一次凉爽夜晚。雷雨冲刷走白天的高热，努力地想要滋润这片荒芜的沙漠。莱耶斯本以为能在今晚睡一个好觉，不必像一条烤鱼一样被热醒，发现自己正黏糊糊地贴在烧烤架一样灼热的硬板床上。在这个本该美妙安静的晚上，他的电话却铃声孜孜不倦地响了好几遍，直到莱耶斯闭着眼在枕头旁边把它摸到。他带着怒气用拇指弹开手机的翻盖，差点把那东西脆弱的折页给拗断。  
“你最好有什么要紧事，"莱耶斯吞咽了几口口水让自己的声音听上去不那么怠惰无力，又不加掩饰地揉入了几分怒火，"平时也就算了，我不是很喜欢在境内时也被人半夜吵醒。”  
“是我，莱耶斯，穆尔，今晚发生的事你肯定会感兴趣，我敢打赌。”  
“说来听听。”  
“抓到了一个小鬼，他正趴在咱们出境的皮卡车斗里想要跟着混出去。要说每天想偷偷越境的人有的是，但想要出来的，还真不多见。”  
莱耶斯本已经坐起来了，听了之后又重新躺了回去："不多见又能怎样，扔回去不就完了？只要他不走咱们的路，管他是要出去还是进来，你赌输了，我一点也不感兴趣，我要睡觉了。"  
“我还没说完，”穆尔在电话的那一侧提高了音量，“这小子是个黄昏人种，我搜到了他的证件，出生等级是C/0。”  
“等我，我这就过去，别把他放跑了。”莱耶斯再次坐起来，这回他直接登上了靴子，并把他的两把枪都塞到了裤腰里。  
莱耶斯穿着不合身的雨衣，摸黑步行到了穆尔所在的仓库，那是他们用来暂留偷渡人员的地方。他用脚踹门，顺便在门上抹掉脚上的泥。穆尔给他开了门，跨过地上横七竖八躺着睡觉的偷渡人，莱耶斯跟着穆尔进了仓库一角他们围起来用来放东西的简陋储藏间——穆尔说的黄昏人种小鬼就在那里。顶着脑袋上瓦数不足的昏暗灯光，莱耶斯只看见了一个浑身是泥、手脚被绑着的小鬼靠墙躺着，不知道是不是清醒的。  
“你是从哪个土堆里把他挖出来的？脏成这样连是男是女都看不出了。”莱耶斯说。  
穆尔踢了地上的人一脚，满意地看到那人往后缩了缩，才说：“我猜他是躲在高速路下面的排水口里，大雨把排水口灌满了，他才不得不搭车出来。——是不是这样？我在问你话呢，臭小子。”  
“你说他有证件，拿给我看看？”莱耶斯说着话，地上的黄昏人种坐起来了，他的脸上都是泥，但双手被绑在背后，他只好用膝盖胡乱蹭了几下，抖动着睫毛睁开眼睛。莱耶斯看到了一双泛红的蓝眼睛，这一抹蓝色成了这堆烂泥里的唯一色彩。穆尔递给他一个同样肮脏的背包，莱耶斯在那里面看到一个钱包，吃剩的三明治，几件衣服和药瓶，药瓶里还剩下两颗胶囊。他打开钱包，钱包里只有一张普通人的id卡。莱耶斯拿出他在穆尔眼前晃晃，穆尔拽过背包在里面掏出另一张id卡，这次是一张属于黄昏人种的id卡，级别没错，穆尔没有骗他。id卡显示他的主人现在十五岁，马上就要到再次定级和注册生物识别芯片的年龄了。钱包里有几张零钞，一张火车票和一张长途汽车票——这小子是从印第安纳来的，到达拉斯转车后又来了这个位于边境的小镇。很有计划，莱耶斯暗暗地想。他把钱包扔回包里，又拧开药瓶把胶囊倒出来，剖开其中一颗。胶囊里是并不均匀的粉末，莱耶斯闻了闻，不得不对这个十五岁小子的计划性产生了一点钦佩的情绪。  
“很聪明，把celebrate弄碎装进胶囊里。”莱耶斯抓着黄昏人种的头发查看他的脖子后面，果不其然贴着一大块纱布，他撕开湿透了的脏纱布，下面的伤口已经有些感染了，本该纹着黄昏人种编号的皮肤被一点不剩地剜掉。“你费尽心思想去墨西哥是要干什么？老实地呆在印第安纳不好吗？”  
“你和他说话也是白费，他从被抓过来就一句话也不说，被打也一声不吭，我怀疑他的代价就是不会说话。这是个哑巴，莱耶斯。”  
“穆尔，你干这行多久了？”  
“三年多了，你问这个干嘛？”  
“再细心点吧，不然我怕你在这行干不到五年就要挂掉。——这不是个哑巴，这是个瞎子。”  
话一说完莱耶斯注意到这个一直很平静、看起来若无其事的小子明显瑟缩了一下，他知道自己猜中了，在这样的代价下骗过政府的监察走到边境来有些不太可能，说不定他还有同行人。莱耶斯回想了一下门口躺着的那群人，并不记得自己看见过白人，或者像是黄昏人种的。“配合一点，小子。这条路由我们把持着，下一个有可能混出境的地方距离这里超过一百英里，你的这两颗药够你坚持到走过去么？不如告诉我你为什么想出去，说不定我会给你打个折，送你过境。”  
地上的黄昏人种并没有回答。莱耶斯此时特别的有耐心，这大概要归功于外面的大雨带走了会让人变焦躁的温度。  
“不想回答这个？那换个问题，你的同伴在哪？这是你的真名吗，杰克•莫里森？”  
“我没有同伴。”黄昏人种终于回答了，他的声音带着缺水很久之后的那种沙哑。  
“杰克•莫里森，”莱耶斯叫了一遍这个名字，黄昏人种没有否认，他就当他是默认了，“告诉我，你为什么要去墨西哥？我现在心情很好，告诉我，我就答应带你走。”  
黄昏人种犹豫了一会，终于松口了：“我快十六岁了，马上就要被被烙上标记，强制收编。我不想被别人命令着去杀人。”  
有意思。莱耶斯都想给他鼓掌了，眼前这个黄昏人种看来还不知道边境线那边的同类是什么待遇。大概他只听说了墨西哥政府不会统一监管他们？他肯定不知道那些落单的黄昏人种为了活下去什么都会去做，celebrate就像毒品一样是稀缺品。他刚刚产生的那点钦佩现在完全变成了讥讽：这天真的小子该不会以为自由是个好东西吧？  
“好吧，听起来是个不错的理由，但黄昏人种除了杀人又能干什么？墨西哥可不配发celebrate。”  
“我可以找份普通的工作，我会种玉米。”  
莫里森的话音未落，穆尔就笑了出来：“种玉米，莱耶斯你听见了吗？”  
“我当然听见了。很抱歉，在墨西哥没有人会收一个瞎子黄昏人种种玉米。不过我正好知道一个职位空缺，不用杀人，很适合你。”  
“是什么？”莫里森准确地把脸转到了莱耶斯那边。  
莱耶斯知道莫里森看不见他，但是他着实被这双眼睛里的蓝色射中了。“我缺一个保镖，”他说，“包吃包住，足量的celebrate，但是没有工资。因为你得先付我出境的费用，要知道出境比入境可要高多了。”  
"不是吧，莱耶斯你要收了这个小鬼？我记得你一直很讨厌用黄昏人种啊……"穆尔敲打着莱耶斯肩膀不敢相信地说着。在穆尔的说话声之间，莱耶斯清楚地听见了莫里森说，好。  
2.  
看着莫里森吃东西是一件很有意思的事情。可能是知道莱耶斯就坐在他对面，他吃得很慢，只是一块奶酪吐司也恨不得要切成一百块再一点一点塞进嘴里。他吃沙拉时很小心，莫里森有点害怕突如其来的辣椒。  
莱耶斯很满意捡回来的这个黄昏人种，办新身份时莫里森做了一次等级测试，出来的结果是A/0级，这是在失明状态下得到的等级，若是恢复视力只会更强。手机屏幕无声地亮起来，莱耶斯按掉来电，回了条短消息，莫里森的听力太敏锐了，莱耶斯还不想被对方知道太多有关于他的生意的事情，所以在一起的时候已经习惯开静音模式，电话也尽可能不接。  
莱耶斯收好手机对莫里森说：“吃完了吗，吃完了就走。”  
“吃完了。”莫里森从餐桌旁站起来。  
莱耶斯走在前面，等莫里森走过来为他打开门，他放慢脚步，让莫里森可以跟住他。他们即将开始一次长途旅行，终点是德州北部的阿马里洛，目的是去找一个私人诊所，那里有可以使莫里森恢复视力的技术。为此莱耶斯准备了一大堆通关文件，一定程度上强迫了他所在的帮派提高制造假证件的技术水平。  
他开始往车上搬冻成冰的瓶装饮用水，还有一些三明治，他特地做了几个不放辣椒的，用纸包好后和一些橙子一起装进塑料袋放在冰水上防止弄湿。其实他们说不定下午就能顺利入关再找个地方住下来，但莱耶斯怕莫里森会饿，十五岁的莫里森个子已经快要和他差不多高了，只是太瘦了，刚刚抽条完毕，肌肉还来不及填满疯狂生长的骨头，他还不够结实，但不够结实的人在这一行里容易死得太快，所以莱耶斯总忍不住用各种各样的食物塞满莫里森的嘴，恨不得让他一刻不停地吃东西。准备好这些之后他叫莫里森上车，莫里森摸上车，自顾自地坐在副驾驶上。这辆破吉普车副驾驶的安全带坏了，带子抽出来就收不回去，但莱耶斯觉得这不是问题，他们应该不会有被安全带救命的时候，所以干脆就让莫里森在副驾驶上坐着。  
如同所有的驾车旅行一样，对于莱耶斯来说，自己一个人还是多了一个莫里森，都没什么不同。莱耶斯还没来得及和他说上几句话用以缓解长时间开车的无聊，莫里森就歪着躺在座位上睡着了。车流在边界停滞不前，莱耶斯关掉发动机，从车后座翻出一瓶带来的水。冰水还没有完全化开，莱耶斯顺手把湿漉漉的瓶底磕在莫里森的脑门上，果不其然，这股冰冷使莫里森剧烈颤抖了一下，他醒过来，睡意朦胧的蓝眼睛带着受惊吓的神色。就算这双眼睛没法看见什么，但你还是能从那里面读出情绪——并不公平的单向交流。  
“快入关了，”莱耶斯扔给莫里森一个三明治，又往他手里塞了一个橙子，“橙子，吃吧。”  
莫里森小声地说了一声谢谢，抹干净脑门上的水开始慢腾腾地剥橙子，橙子皮上不可避免地沾上了一些果肉和果汁，莫里森把橙子皮堆在腿上，浑然不知自己已经弄脏了莱耶斯借给他穿的浅灰色牛仔裤，但莱耶斯并不气恼，反正这条裤子他穿有些瘦了，以后也不会再穿，就让莫里森穿着脏裤子丢人现眼吧。他也没有告诉莫里森三明治没放辣椒，所以莫里森仍然吃得小心翼翼。  
等他吃完，停滞的车流也渐渐移动了。莱耶斯发动车子，莫里森则紧张地把包装纸和橙皮捏成一团。  
“不会有问题，”莱耶斯把莫里森手里的垃圾换成了一瓶拧开的水，“没人会发现你。”  
“你带枪了吗？”莫里森问的没头没尾。  
“带了，”莱耶斯降下车窗，成功地将垃圾丢出路基，那一团东西滚到路下面的，几下就和沙子成了同一个颜色，“在汽车底盘下面焊着的暗格里。以防你要用，我是说。”  
“你知道我要用枪做什么。”莫里森用了一个陈述句。  
“差不多。”  
他们的车终于走到了关卡，莱耶斯递过身份文件，与边境警察打了个招呼。他和这些人很熟了，一半以上轮班的人都收过莱耶斯的帮派给他们的好处。警察还是照例做做样子，只潦草地检查了一下他的车，收回文件时那个警察用下巴指指莫里森，对莱耶斯吹了个口哨。  
“总有迷路的小鸟想要回家，我恰好送他一程。”莱耶斯把手搭上莫里森的肩膀，轻轻捏住那具紧绷的身体，冲警察挤了挤眼睛。之后道闸机上升，他们顺利的进去了。  
3.  
他们在路上花了差不多一周。主要的时间用在停留在各种公路餐厅吃饭，次要的一点是莱耶斯绕了一点路去了阿马里洛的火车站，接下了他算好时间发过来的货物，最后在晚上到达了晚安镇。晚安镇的晚上一点也不安静，相反的，这里有一个很大的红灯区。随着夜幕降临，晚安镇反倒更加热闹起来。莱耶斯要找的诊所就在喧闹的街区深处。  
他把车停在诊所外面，诊所和其他的门脸并无不同，肮脏，破旧，在现在红灯区都不挂红灯的年代，它却在门口挂了一块十字型的红色霓虹灯。这盏灯挂的有点歪，里面堆了不少虫子的尸体，使得红色的光亮并不均匀，在这热闹的街上很不显眼，但莱耶斯一下就认出来了，他记得上次见这灯时，灯还是崭新的。他走到车的另一边，敲敲车门，示意莫里森下车来。莫里森的动作有点迟疑，环境太吵，他跟不上莱耶斯的脚步。莱耶斯抓过他略显细瘦的手腕，牵着莫里森径直上了诊所的三楼。  
“好久不见，齐格勒医生。”  
“好久不见，莱耶斯先生。——这就是你的黄昏人种？”齐格勒指了指莫里森。  
“还不是我的，”莱耶斯做了个噤声的动作，“药给你送来了，跟我去拿一下吧。”  
下楼时莱耶斯告诉齐格勒他还没有跟莫里森说这次带他来的目的，莫里森只知道他是来给这里送货的——冬眠灵、德美罗、美沙酮和一些别的麻醉剂，齐格勒未经登记的私人诊所需要这些药，她会定期从莱耶斯帮派所控制的地下药厂购买这些，但莫里森不知道的是莱耶斯根本不必亲自送它们。  
“所以他不知情？我认为就算他是你的黄昏人种你也应该告诉他，何况他还不是。”齐格勒说。  
“我想看看他的表情，你就当做这是个惊喜。反正也不会出什么问题，技术不是已经成熟了？我听说林德霍姆都开始批量产出那种目镜了。”  
“但用在黄昏人种身上还没有先例，不能保证会有什么问题。”  
“那正好，”上楼时莱耶斯在后面帮齐格勒托了一下她的箱子，“你有了第一个样本。所以能不能再便宜点？”

进手术室之前莱耶斯告诉莫里森，这个手术是为了让他通过黄昏人种的芯片检测，再也不会被人发现，莫里森将信将疑地接受了这个说法。莱耶斯本想在镇子里转转，但齐格勒说这是个微创手术，只要在颅内置入传感器就行，会很快，所以他就在诊所等，等了大概两个多小时，足够他把晚安镇给转完了，莫里森才出来。莱耶斯看到他金色的脑袋被剃去了左后部分的头发，估计恢复之后的发型会相当朋克。之后是莫里森的恢复期，而莱耶斯负责讨价还价。上次他见齐格勒还是四年前来拿改良过的celebrate配方，那时他们也经过了一番讨价还价，四年过后齐格勒的功力见长，莱耶斯并没有讨到什么便宜，最后齐格勒只给他打了个九五折。  
能省点是点，莱耶斯这么说着，齐格勒回答他省的都是她的手工费，真正要用钱地方她都无法缩减成本。然后她给他看了这幢交易里重要的商品——林德霍姆出品的视神经信号目镜，红色的，一共两副，躺在没有任何标识的塑料箱里。  
“捕捉画面信号后直接传递给脑后皮质层，无论是眼球损伤还是视神经损伤都能用，只要脑袋没问题。检查过了，莫里森没有问题。他大概明天就能醒了，传感器嵌和良好，没有排异反应，黄昏人种的恢复力真让人吃惊啊。”齐格勒说。  
“毕竟是A/0级，”莱耶斯盯着红色的目镜，在想莫里森带上它之后自己是不是就看不见那双蓝眼睛了，“不然我也不会为他费这么大力气。”

第二天莫里森果然清醒过来，等齐格勒检查完他的各项指标，莱耶斯一刻也不想再拖，第一时间给他戴上了目镜。在脑后接合的一刹那莫里森的张大了嘴巴，从喉咙里发出了撕裂空气的声音。莱耶斯问他痛不痛，但没得到回答。几十秒的寂静过后，他听到了莫里森用非常小的声音叫他。  
“是我，”莱耶斯回应他，把脸凑到莫里森的面前，“看得见我了吗？”  
“我本以为你会老得多，”莫里森摸到莱耶斯的脸，“还是说你这个岁数就应该长这样？”  
莱耶斯则清楚地看到目镜下面，莫里森隔着红色的那双蓝眼睛留下了眼泪，泪水跨过镜片滑到脸颊上，但莫里森连眼皮都不眨一下，他再次问他是不是痛，得到的答案是摇头。  
“好吧，既然不痛的话，”莱耶斯捧住莫里森的脸，“欢迎来到新世界。”  
4.  
回程的时候莫里森坐在后座。莱耶斯给他买了几套英语配图的早教卡片，他从后视镜里看莫里森像三岁小孩那样认卡片上的红色黄色、苹果菠萝，猜想莫里森读的应该是那种给黄昏人种专门建的学校，想到这一点让莱耶斯对自己签出的支票释怀了一些——在墨西哥他可找不到受过系统教育的黄昏人种。出发之前他把契约书拍在莫里森脸前，怕他不认识还特地念了一遍，告诉他如果想要目镜就和他签订从属关系。他没给莫里森多少选择的余地，这很卑鄙，所以莫里森没怎么犹豫，他一笔一划地在纸上签上了自己的名字：全部大写字母，莱耶斯得承认他写的不错。但莫里森有一个附加条件，他不想杀人。  
不想杀人，莱耶斯没有感到意外，他自己也没有杀过人，至少从没有在主观上想要杀了谁，至于之前那个被他打中大腿的倒霉蛋是不是死了，他刻意没去问过。他同意了莫里森这个要求，并且煞有介事地补在契约书上。其实不签契约也没什么，墨西哥政府对黄昏人种管控不严；但过几天出境时莫里森就过十六岁了，日后他们难免还要到德州来，有个从属身份比较方便。  
天快黑了，离他们可以落脚休息的地方还有至少两个小时的路程，莱耶斯把放在副驾驶座上的纸袋扔到后面，对莫里森说：“先吃点东西，还要很久才到。黄纸包着的是放了辣椒的，白纸里的没有辣椒。”  
莫里森果然拿了两个白纸包着的三明治，又把袋子递给他，他接过来，但是并不想吃什么。又过了一会，太阳落下了地平线，给天边染上了一层平淡无奇的橙色，莫里森从座位的空隙里挤过来，莱耶斯不知道他是怎么做到的，但他确实稳稳地坐在了他旁边。  
“你要干什么？”莱耶斯问。  
“前面视野大，我想看看现在的景色。”  
莱耶斯确定了一下他没有压到他们的食物，把嘲笑的话咽了下去。但夕阳短暂即逝，随着夜晚来临，空气的热度也降了下来。莫里森还是戴着他的目镜，莱耶斯知道这东西并没有夜视功能，莫里森能看到的除了没有月亮照耀的夜幕就只有吉普车的车灯。他猜在莫里森的脑海里，他深色的脸大概都会和这夜色融为一体，难以辨别。按照齐格勒的叮嘱，他应该叫莫里森摘下目镜休息，可他觉得这有点残忍，明明他做过比过分得多的事情，却还是说不出口。他纠结了一路，而莫里森面对黑夜也不曾厌烦，直到到达汽车旅馆，正式地吃过晚餐，收拾妥当准备上床睡觉，莫里森才主动地摘下了它。  
第二天早上莱耶斯却怎么也叫不醒莫里森，无论是喊他、拍他，还是直接把他推到床底下去，莫里森都没有醒。唯一能确定的是他还活着，身体温热，呼吸浅而平稳，莱耶斯检查了一下他脑后的伤口，那里仅仅有些泛红，但这伤口明明已经长好了，这点泛红不足以打垮莫里森。  
白费了半个小时力气之后，莱耶斯不得不到旅馆外面的停车场上用公用电话打给齐格勒——他的手机偏偏在昨天忘了充电。但电话却是齐格勒的助手接听的，她说医生出诊去接生一个难产病患，不知道什么时候才能回来，让莱耶斯密切观察莫里森的状况，或者在当地叫一个普通医生过去。莱耶斯挂了电话，朝停车场外荒无人烟的荒漠和没有尽头的公路看了几眼，只希望晚安镇里齐格勒接生的那个不走运的婴儿能早点生下来。  
他走回旅馆，在餐厅心不在焉地迅速解决了早餐。回到房间后，莫里森还在地上躺着，没有一点要醒过来的迹象。莱耶斯犹豫再三，还是把他重新抱到了床上去。莫里森的身体似乎有点微微发热，莱耶斯先用手背试试他的额头，不太能分辨得出来，又换了嘴唇去试，确定他确实在发烧，但并不厉害。他又走下楼，到一层的自动售货机里买了两罐冰咖啡，一罐用毛巾包了放在莫里森脑门上，另一罐他自己打开，把冰冷的烂泥咽下肚。圆柱型的咖啡罐总是待不住，掉了几次之后莱耶斯只好一直用手扶着，他觉得自己现在简直耐心的可怕，他不怎么会照顾人，也不怎么会照顾自己，上次这样充满爱心还是七八岁时捡到三只刚出生的小猫的时候。当时他从酒吧后面的公共厕所找了一个不知是哪个瘾君子留下的注射针头，他忍着恶心和恐惧拔掉针尖，把里面残留的东西冲干净，然后灌进牛奶，挨个喂到那些小猫嘴里。小猫的结局是他不太喜欢回想起来的记忆。总之它们并没有顺利的长大，没有长到叫春叫得让人厌烦的年龄，也没有到处乱跑而被别的野猫搞大了肚子又跑回来让他头疼。它们只是和普通的、被遗弃的小猫的命运一样，并没有因为被他捡回去喂了奶而产生什么不同。  
他不希望莫里森也像那些小猫一样。  
扶着咖啡罐的手有点酸了，莱耶斯把不愉快的回忆逐出去，开始盼着齐格勒什么时候才能回电话。这是他才想起给手机充上电之后好像没等到能开机就出去打电话了，他连忙开机，等了几秒确认没有短消息，又检查语音信箱——没有留言，齐格勒还没回来。  
等到莱耶斯撤下了第三罐变温的咖啡，莫里森的体温才基本恢复了正常。齐格勒也在这时适时地回电话过来，莱耶斯听得出她的语气十分沮丧，于是出于礼貌他问了一下她的出诊是否还顺利。  
“母亲死了，孩子活了，”齐格勒也知道莱耶斯问她只是客套，而她也不想在多说一句，她已经身心俱疲了，“说正事，杰克•莫里森是什么情况？”  
指名道姓地称呼一个人的名字，看得出她相当不耐烦，莱耶斯也有话直说：“昨天晚上睡觉后到现在还没醒，怎么弄都没有反应，之前还有点发烧，冷敷之后现在差不多好了。”  
“你是不是没有听我的话，没有让他适时地把目镜摘下来？”  
“……是。但只有一会，大概只超出了两个多小时。”  
齐格勒在电话里叹了口气：“这不是建议，我希望能认真的执行，超时间佩戴会产生很多不可控制的不良反应，下次说不定会要了他的命。”  
“所以你有办法，”莱耶斯读懂了齐格勒的话外之音，“怎么才能让他恢复？”  
“根据林德霍姆那里的记录，超时间佩戴的不良反应之一是长时间的深度睡眠，莫里森应该符合这个症状。目镜传输的信号时大脑皮层前所未有的活跃，超过时间后大脑需要完全的休息。简而言之，就是他现在只是在睡觉，让他睡一段时间自己就会醒了，记录里最长时间是四十个小时。发烧应该只是手术完成初期正常的反应，如果他现在已经退烧，应该就没什么问题了。”  
“好吧，所以我可以把他带上车，叫他在车里睡？我们已经耽误了半天行程了。”  
“原则上来说，是的。没有别的事我就要挂断了。”  
莱耶斯还没说完再见，那边就切断了通话。午餐时间已经过了，但他还没吃。他装好他们的东西，只留下一个莫里森在床上，之后带着行李去吃午餐，又给莫里森也点了一份打包好，把所有的一切都装到了车里。然后他退了房，上楼把莫里森扛出来，要走出门口时他还被惊恐的前台给拦住了，他不得不解释了一下肩膀上的这个人还活着。  
到了晚上莱耶斯终于听见后座有了动静。他把车停在路边，扭过头去看莫里森是不是还好，莫里森显然有点搞不清状况，莱耶斯把目镜递给他戴上。  
“我怎么觉得我们已经到了旅馆？”莫里森说。  
“是到了，又离开了，现在是第二天的晚上——你睡了差不多二十四个小时。”  
“怪不得我会这么饿，停下车，我想尿尿，哦，已经停了。”莫里森说着拉开车门。  
莱耶斯听着莫里森在不远处放水的声音，决定不告诉他这二十四小时都发生了什么。当然，目镜佩戴时长这个问题的严重性他还是要说的。他降下车窗，看莫里森穿好裤子，对他喊道：“车里有吃的。”  
5.  
莱耶斯的住处里有一张很小的双人床，偶尔在妓院里有看顺了眼的，他会叫她们来自己住的地方，在这张小床上共度一个晚上。床的宽度可以容纳他和一个女人，但换成一个和他一样高的男人可不行：这就是为什么他被雨声吵醒后他没有翻个身继续睡，已经连续下了三个晚上的雨，湿季来临，而睡在地上的莫里森只铺了一张他从偷渡客手里抢来的毯子。  
他从床边伸出一只脚下去，莫里森果然睡得很浅，他还没碰到他，莫里森就回了一句：“莱耶斯？”  
“上床来睡，地上太潮湿了。”说完莱耶斯感觉到莫里森爬上床来，他往旁边挪了挪，给他留下了尽可能多的一点空间。  
第二天早上他被毛茸茸的触感弄醒——莫里森的头抵在他的脖子上，乱七八糟的金发弄得他很痒。他的胳膊搭在他肚子上，小腿和他的缠在一起。莱耶斯有点生气地掀开被单，莫里森不仅没醒，还贪恋体温一般朝他怀里靠了靠。他差点被气笑了，他把手指插进金色的头发里，想拽紧它们叫头发的主人醒过来，但目光停留在那张脸上时又停手了。他在想以莫里森的认知，他知不知道自己有张很好看的脸，莱耶斯联想起他认识的最好看的女人——齐格勒若是男人应该就长这样。  
然后莫里森突然睁开眼睛黏黏糊糊地喊他的名字，莱耶斯迅速地抽回手，好像被发现做了坏事一样转开了视线，他很庆幸莫里森看不见他的表情。  
“正要叫醒你。别把你的身体缠过来，让我很难受，”莱耶斯把他推开，看莫里森慢腾腾地收回手脚，“收拾完了就过来吃饭，上午要去工厂运货。”  
说完他草草洗了个脸，走到厨房煮开一锅水，把字母型的意面倒进去。然后加热另一个平底锅，在锅底涂上黄油，倒入搅散的四个鸡蛋，他本想摊成一个蛋饼，但鸡蛋有点多，干脆草草地摊成两个不均匀的块，分起来还比较方便。他盛出鸡蛋，倒入速冻的玉米粒和豌豆粒，就着热锅加热。他不怎么会做饭，崇尚的信条是把生的做熟就行。他把煮好的意面捞出来和豆子玉米装进一个碗里，加进昨天做的鳄梨酱，在冰箱里放了一晚上酱汁有点发黑，但还能吃，莫里森不会在乎这个，事实上他对莱耶斯做的饭从没发表过任何评价，除了吃到辣椒，否则连表情都没有。  
莫里森戴着目镜在餐桌旁边等他，他看着他吃饭时的神情，直到莫里森问他，你不吃吗？  
“你觉得我做的东西怎么样？”莱耶斯把发黑的沙拉塞进嘴里。  
“很好吃。”  
“真的？”  
“很好吃。”

莱耶斯开卡车到临近市郊的制药工厂取帮派的订货。他们的帮派是个小帮派，人手不多，一个人总要兼任多种职务，不比在工厂上班轻松多少，曾有个想要入伙的看到莱耶斯的作息表就被吓退了。这是莫里森第一次“保镖”工作，之前他在这条路上出过岔子，被一群不知轻重的毒鬼拦下了车，以为能从这辆工厂开出来的货车里捞上一大笔，结果却只搜出一堆黄昏人种用的celebrate。他提前告诉了莫里森这件事，所以莫里森正像块石头一样紧绷地坐在他旁边。  
“去的时候不会有人来找麻烦，因为没人想要打劫一辆空卡车，只有回去时才需要你认真工作，”莱耶斯指了指放在挡风玻璃下面的袋装玉米片，“你可以吃点零食，放松。”

莱耶斯在屋子里吸烟，隔着窗户看人往车上装货，莫里森在一旁看着。周围的声音有点嘈杂，装货的工人和莫里森说了几句，莫里森随即开始跟着一起装货。他本想告诉那些人莫里森不是他的手下，但“保镖”二字太过突兀，说出来他们肯定会知道莫里森是黄昏人种，他还不太想过分张扬这件事。他在窗台上掐灭烟头，到外面招手把莫里森叫了进来。  
“你可以不帮他们。”莱耶斯说。  
“但我想运动运动，我是说，从德州回来之后，我就没怎么动过，我不想身体变迟钝。”  
莱耶斯回想了一下回来之后的十多天里确实没让他做过什么，只是一直在填补他失明生活造成的认知空缺，莫里森说的有道理，要长肉只靠吃东西还不够。“好吧，”他说，“我大概想到了一个地方可以让你干点体力活，我不需要你时，你可以去那。”

莱耶斯讨厌潮湿。他更讨厌在潮湿的早晨醒来，身后粘着一个汗津津的人，而这个人勃起的老二贴着他的腰，还好死不死地带着一股更为不妙的、黏腻的潮湿感。他缓缓起身，从莫里森的手臂里把自己撬出来，果不其然，不良预感成真了——莫里森鼓鼓囊囊的内裤湿了一片，顺带沾湿了自己的背心。当了二十多年男人，他当然知道那是什么。莫里森还没醒，之前搭在自己身上的手臂此刻蜷在胸前，嘴唇微张，在莱耶斯的枕头上留下了一点口水，他剥下背心，把一角攥在手里，对着莫里森的大腿不轻不重地抽了两下，成功地把莫里森喊醒。  
“你内裤湿了，还沾到我身上。我只说一次，睡在我床上之前先把自己的问题解决了，再有下次我马上把你从床上踢下去，并且永远不许再到床上睡。”  
莫里森挨了一顿抽，迷迷糊糊地不知道自己犯了什么错，他依着莱耶斯的话摸摸内裤，确实湿了。这种情况偶尔会发生，他也很纳闷，他解释道：“对不起，有时候我在白天运动量大就会在睡觉时尿湿一点，但很奇怪，这种尿的味道不同，而且有点黏。”  
莱耶斯一脸见了鬼的表情，摸不清莫里森是真的不知道还是在装傻，莫里森已经十六岁了，会有可能不知道自己在梦遗吗？他十六岁时可都差点当上爸爸了，难道黄昏人种学校教的课程里没有生理卫生吗？他把目镜递给莫里森戴上，莫里森拉开内裤，面对裤子里残余的乳白色液体皱起眉头，莱耶斯这才确认这小子是真的不知道。  
“这是精液，你在睡觉时射精了——正常的生理现象，你得自己解决，懂吗？弄在我床上是非常不礼貌、不卫生的行为。”莱耶斯憋着笑，一本正经地说道。  
“怎么解决？我这样是不是就会有小孩了？”  
莱耶斯终于忍不住放声大笑，莫里森发觉在他那里得不到答案，只得起身换掉内裤，擦干净自己的腿间。  
“你该不会还没‘那个’过吧，”莱耶斯曲起手指比成圈状，在空中撸动几下，“男人每隔一段时间不解决一次就会像你这样，找不到女人就要靠自己的手解决，你明白了吗？”  
莫里森茫然地摇摇头。  
“好吧，看在契约的份上，”莱耶斯随手把背心扔在沙发上，从餐桌的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾，“坐到床上去，作为你名义上的主人，我就教你这一课。”  
莫里森听话地坐下，莱耶斯坐在他的身后，手绕过莫里森的身体伸进他的内裤。这个姿势不会看见莫里森的脸，一定程度避免了一些尴尬。他在莫里森耳边说脱掉，莫里森抬起屁股，他顺势扯掉内裤。  
“你要用手握着它，就像这样，”莱耶斯的掌心贴着莫里森的手背，引导他扶住自己的老二，“力度要适中，不能太紧也不能太松，动起来要有点费劲，但又不能弄痛。”  
他包着莫里森的手，缓慢地上下移动，拇指按住前端的小洞，将渗出的黏液涂在边缘。“有感觉吗？”  
“肚子的里面有点痒。”  
“肚子？”莱耶斯用另一只手握住囊袋，轻轻揉搓里面的两颗小球，“哪里？指给我看。”  
莫里森戳了戳肚脐下面，“这里。”  
“这就是舒服的感觉，接下来你自己练习。”莱耶斯松开手，莫里森继续保持不紧不慢的频率，面无表情机械地活动手腕。“你这样不行，要快一点，”莱耶斯看着着急，“手拿开，我只教一遍。”他换上自己的手，加快了速度，莫里森本来就泛红的脸迅速红遍了脖子和耳朵，贴着自己胸膛的地方也出汗了。  
“要射的时候说话，差不多就是这个速度，要照顾到前端，来，自己去揉下面。”  
“莱耶斯……莱耶斯，要……”  
莱耶斯拿过准备好的纸巾接住了射出来的东西，“就是这样，至少也要两周解决一次才不会弄脏内裤，记住没？自己弄的时候要去厕所，别让我看到。过几天有机会我找个女人让你真枪实干。”  
他到厨房水槽里洗手，从冰箱拿出一袋面包和昨天晚上做的炖肉，说是炖肉，实际上只是把杂货店剩下的菜都买来，随便切了切，加上一堆叫不出名字的香料和肉放在一起煮，反正莫里森不挑味道。点着炉子加热炖肉，他又切了两个快要坏掉的西红柿进去。自从他让莫里森跟着他手下的一个二人组一起去修边界围墙，莫里森的食量增加了一些，这让他做饭不上心也找到了借口。  
因为突如其来的“教学”耽误了不少时间，莱耶斯没有烤热面包。莫里森把冷面包撕成块扔进炖肉，用勺子舀起来塞进嘴里，为了赶时间，他吃的很快，莱耶斯给他接了一杯水。  
“他们还有五分钟才会来，吃慢点。”  
莫里森没有说话，莱耶斯吃起自己的那一份。五分钟之后楼下响起汽车喇叭声，莫里森把杯子里的水一饮而尽，戴上锈迹斑斑的线手套，匆匆地出了门。  
6.  
在他瘦弱、矮小的母亲死去之前，莱耶斯一直都以为厨房与没什么本事又自命不凡的拉美男人有不可打破的绝对隔离。悲伤的生命逝去之后，接踵而至的不只是心痛，还有对胃袋的无尽折磨。他的父亲每天早晚两次在厨房掀起一场灾难，所有的后果都有莱耶斯承担，包括打扫战场和清理死的很惨的动植物尸体；中午他在制药厂吃工作餐，才给莱耶斯一点可以喘息的机会。直到莱耶斯忍无可忍，把厨房里的恶魔赶出去，把自己变成下一任残暴的厨房主宰，才知道母亲的“铁腕统治”是多么高效而精准，把恶魔隔绝在厨房之外是绝对正确的。他经历过几次失败，最终掌握了“把生的做熟”这项重要的基本技能，这让他在两年后父亲也死去、彻底孤身一人之时，还能顺利地活着。  
他从没想过他会特意精进自己的厨艺，这说起来有点丢人。偶尔有熟人来他的房间，他不会收起色情杂志和烤了一半的迷幻仙人掌，相反还会有点分享性质地拿出从边境另一侧弄过来的稀罕货。但他会收起手枪和子弹，就像现在他收起手上这本有点卷了边的食谱，将它藏在橱柜最上面的暗格，紧紧挨着他的备用手枪。  
“你不喜欢吃吗？”莱耶斯戳了戳面前的西班牙式烘蛋卷，洋葱切得不够碎，这不是什么大问题，这份烘蛋卷基本达到了它应该呈现出的味道，但莫里森盘子里的那一份还剩下一大半。  
“我吃不下了。”  
“那我去弄点沙拉。”莱耶斯把沙拉碗找出来，草草地扯碎生菜叶，把冷肉切成丁倒进去，加进番茄和压碎的煮鸡蛋，最后从冰箱里拿出做好的鳄梨酱。倒进去之前他还特地尝了一下，之前他把同样是绿色的派布雷酱当做鳄梨酱加进沙拉，结果把莫里森辣得鼻涕眼泪直流，用掉了他小半包抽纸。  
他看得出莫里森在努力地吃下几口，咀嚼的过程不断拉长，咽下去也无比艰难。莫里森本就苍白的脸更是缺乏血色，开始工作的第一个月里增加的那点肉在第二个月快要被耗没了。他吃的越来越少，莱耶斯开始还以为是他总被二人组带去那个可以赊账的餐厅吃挑了嘴，但现在看来增进厨艺似乎不能从根源出解决问题。  
莱耶斯用叉子把烘蛋卷切成几大块，涂了点辣椒酱塞进嘴里，剩下的食物他也没什么心情吃了，倒进垃圾桶时他对这种浪费感到愧疚又懊恼，偏偏此刻楼下又响起汽车喇叭声。他拉开窗子，对楼下喊了几声，喇叭声没有停，他在裤子上蹭了蹭手指，掏出手机发了一条短消息。  
“你今天别去干活了，”他说着，一边把沙拉碗收进橱柜，将备用手枪从食谱下抽出来，“我得找人看看你到底出了什么问题。”

通向制药厂的这条路难得地在两旁稀稀拉拉地种了几棵树，它太好认了，以至于他不需要说目的地，莫里森就紧张起来，发青的手指搭在左边裤腰里的手枪上，仿佛出现什么敌人他就会立刻跳起来打爆他的头似的。莱耶斯每天都花上一点时间教他用枪，凭空多出的一比子弹支出让莱耶斯不得不动用了自己积蓄的一部分。好在莫里森学得很快，不到一月就已掌握了要领，但真到关键时刻能不能扣下扳机就是另一回事了，莱耶斯对此不抱什么希望。  
他在传达室和门卫寒暄了一通，用西语说了几句话，没过一会他被通知可以进去了。于是他带着莫里森进入制药厂内的实验室，关上门之后他塞给实验员一张大钞。  
“你太客气了，加布里尔，”头发稀少的实验员推了一下眼睛，用西语说：“让你的人换上一次性罩衣坐倒这边来。”  
莱耶斯翻译了一遍，这里没有换衣间，莫里森在两个人的注视下慢腾腾地换好衣服，坐在指定的椅子上，让实验员给他抽血。  
“他听不懂西语吗？”实验员问。  
“听得懂几个字，你可以说得简要点，他会很听话的，”莱耶斯把烟掏出来在手里晃晃，“我在传达室等，全部完成了你可以用内线电话打过去叫我。”  
他跟莫里森交代要听实验员的话，之后就急不可耐地走出去，把门在身后关紧。香烟在他手中折断，他揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。莱耶斯多一分钟也不想在这个实验室里多待，他忘不了他的父亲是怎么被从这里推出来的——脸部青紫，眼球暴突，嘴巴大张，双手死死地扣住脖子，像要从喉咙上挖出一个洞来呼吸一样。——无非是一次极小概率的严重不良反应，谁让他父亲偏偏要自己当试药人呢？  
最后他还是抽了半包烟，连门卫都受不了屋里的烟味，佯装要巡视，留莱耶斯一个人陷在烟雾里。电话铃声终于拯救了室内空气质量的再度下降，莱耶斯喊门卫进来，自己去里面接莫里森。  
“具体数据要等后天才能全部出来，”实验员对一身烟味的莱耶斯皱起眉头，“但我初步判断是celebrate供给不足。”  
“这不可能，”莱耶斯马上提出反对，“他几个月前在政府下属的正规机构评了级，药量就是那时候定的，你知道，政府对A级的定量一向只多不少。”  
“会不会他自己没有按时按量吃？”  
莱耶斯明知道莫里森一直在规律地服用celebrate，但还是没好气地问了一遍，莫里森果然否认。  
“按常理几个月内需求量确实不可能增加的这么明显，大概我判断失误吧，”实验员傻笑了几声缓和气氛，“最终结果还是要等齐格勒医生看过数据才知道，我建议你还是带他去德州。”  
“也许我会去的，”莱耶斯缓和语气，“麻烦你在出结果后将生物样本和数据一起寄给齐格勒，我就不花时间来取了。”  
7.  
“安吉拉。”  
“看来你已经收到我的报告了，加布里尔？”  
“是，所以我要特地打电话来确认一下我理解的没错，”莱耶斯捏着手里的一沓纸，上面是极尽详细的数据分析和图表，“根据你的结论，直白点说，使用目镜会加重黄昏人种的不良反应，缩短他百分之十五的寿命，对不对？”  
“是至少百分之十五。我很抱歉，但一切事实都指向了这个结论。林德霍姆之前没有把这个产品卖给过黄昏人种，我也不知道会在他身上出现什么症状，这些风险从一开始我就告诉你了，加布里尔。”  
“我知道，你不用道歉。看到了你新做的配药表，剩下的我会想办法的，就这样。”  
他已经想好了解决办法，无非就是浪费了一大笔钱，买回一箱本来就与他挨不上边的高科技设备。他不想让莫里森继续戴着那东西了，今天晚上就是最后一天。明天早上他会把它们藏起来，这可能会让莫里森度过一小段不适应的时间，但那只是让他回到以前的生活而已，并没有什么大不了的。莱耶斯开始准备晚饭，决定晚上和莫里森一起看刚搞回来的AV碟片——金发碧眼和黑皮巨乳，他的最爱。

理想和现实总是有差距。在莫里森出门工作之前，莱耶斯只能说出“你今天先别带目镜了”。莫里森有点纳闷，但有人在楼下等他，他只当今天是个例外，顺从地让莱耶斯把他送出门。看着汽车开走后莱耶斯觉得这样拖下去不是办法，还是该抓紧说出实话。他花了一整天在脑内演练与莫里森和盘托出的场景，斟酌字句，揣摩语气，猜测莫里森会在哪个词之后反对，在哪句话之后生气。  
到了晚餐时，他终于准备好了。其实他不愿意在吃饭的时候说这种严肃的问题，一直都不，沉重的话题会让人吃不下饭，他是个不喜欢浪费食物的人。可是如果他不在吃饭时先来一小杯珍藏的龙舌兰，他真的没法说出口。  
果然，莫里森吃东西的动作停了。莱耶斯的语气毫无问题，他坚定的意愿已经完全地向莫里森传达到了。莫里森咽下嘴里的食物，声音有几不可闻的颤抖：“为什么？”  
“那东西会让你少活好几年。A级的平均寿命你比我还清楚，我可不想让你死得太早，不想让这笔赔本买卖更不划算。”  
“我不在乎！我能干更多的活儿，我可以吃的少点，我还可以减少药量，我会让自己物有所值的，所以请不要把它拿走。除了杀人，我干什么都行，算我求你，莱耶斯。”  
“不行。今天早上我已经把目镜退给林德霍姆了，这件事没有商量的余地。”莱耶斯说道。他当然没有退货，林德霍姆卖的东西概不退货。他用一个谎言把莫里森的希望彻底堵死，因为他也不确定如果莫里森用更激烈的方法求他，比如哭，他会不会还保持坚定。  
“你把我带到了新世界，现在又把我踢出去。”莫里森声音颤抖的更厉害了，莱耶斯怀疑他真的会哭出来。  
“你就当从没看见过，只是回到了原来的生活。这事儿就这么定了，你继续吃，我出去一下，要很晚才回来。”莱耶斯把自己的餐盘扔进水槽，像落荒而逃一般离开了这里。  
他没有什么事情要办，只是开车到附近最远的商店买了一包烟，蹲在荒野里抽完，又给车加了一次油，漫无目的地兜了好几圈才回去。推开房门时他很怕会看见一地的碎物，害怕莫里森会气得在屋子里摔掉他们寥寥无几的生活用品。但这并没发生，莱耶斯确定莫里森翻过屋里每一个可能藏东西的角落，然而屋子里的摆设还算整齐。  
莫里森大概已经睡了。莱耶斯洗过盘子又洗了个澡，上床睡觉时却没看到那一块熟悉的隆起。——莫里森又一次睡在了地上。  
莱耶斯用手背拍了拍莫里森的脸，莫里森一动不动，他知道他还醒着，就对他说：“到床上来睡。”  
“不，”莫里森连装睡不回答的面子都欠奉，冷淡地说，“我还是更习惯在地上。”  
在持续了三个多月的湿季快要过去的时候，莱耶斯终于回归了一个人享用床铺的生活。这和三个多月前他预想的一样，他只需要在潮湿的时节忍耐一下就好。可终于盼来了独睡的日子，他睡得并不安稳。

接下来的几天里莫里森都没有和他说话。这没什么大不了，本来他们一直也没有推心置腹的交流过，无非就是“好，马上，谢谢，这就来”变成了无声的行动而已。但在他问话时莫里森也一声不吭，这让他有点恼火。  
不过莫里森连续两次弄掉叉子之后，莱耶斯还是问了：“你的手出了什么问题？”  
莫里森还是不回答，莱耶斯走过去抓住他的手腕，将他手里没捏牢靠的叉子抖落，砸在餐盘上发出一声脆响。手心里是个窄而深的伤口，边缘泛红，莱耶斯不敢用力按，只蹭了一下，手指下的肌肉紧缩，伤口立刻渗出了一点淡黄色的透明体液。  
“得处理一下。什么时候弄的，昨天？”  
莫里森还是不回答，他用力抽回自己的手，摸到叉子，假装莱耶斯不存在一样继续他的早餐。  
“好，你就等着烂掉算了。”被莫里森如此直白地拒绝了自己的好意，莱耶斯气得口无遮拦，忘记了自己正是为了莫里森的健康才把关系弄得这么僵。接莫里森的人来了，莱耶斯看莫里森戴上脏兮兮的线手套，觉得他需要一双新的。  
到了晚上回来的时候，莫里森手上的伤口被包扎过了，莱耶斯猜测是那个二人组发现了莫里森的问题，帮他处理了，他于是打电话过去问详情。  
“他主动请求让我帮他看看，”电话那头有酒吧里嘈杂的音乐声，莱耶斯换了另一边耳朵，“我们这几天在修西边的铁丝网，美国佬的东西总是那么操蛋……他应该是被那东西刺伤了。我说莱耶斯，你之前花大钱买的那个高科技呢？怎么又不给他用了？或者你还是别让他来干活了，太不方便。”  
“有点特殊的原因，”莱耶斯糊弄过去，“你有没有给他好好地清理伤口……”  
“我带他去了科雷亚的诊所，科雷亚给他清理过，还打了针，大概是疫苗还是抗生素什么的，我没仔细听，总之账全记在你头上了。”  
“好，我知道了，你继续玩吧。”莱耶斯本想道一句谢谢，但听到最后还是得自己掏钱，这声谢谢也不用说了。他合上手机，外壳上的提示灯显示在他打电话时来了一条短消息。莱耶斯点开信息，又给刚刚挂断的号码打过去。  
“抱歉，还有点事，”莱耶斯说，“刚接到消息，明天要和老板去和别的帮派谈生意，莫里森跟我走，你们这周内都不用来接他了。”  
8.  
“你要在这看吗？”脱掉衣服的年轻女人对莱耶斯说。  
“对，那家伙是第一次，而且我还得保证你确确实实地接受了他的种。”  
莱耶斯也没想到事情怎么会变成这样——他手下有个高等级黄昏人种的事估计已经在整个北部地区的黑帮里传开了。他本来以为这次只是个简单的会面，他的老板和别人谈生意，而他只需要在旁边站着，想想晚上留宿时找个什么样的女人过夜。谁知道对方竟然提起了莫里森的事情，明知故问地让他说莫里森的等级，言下之意无外乎是他们这个小帮派养一个这样的黄昏人种是准备掀起什么风浪。所以当对方提出附加条件时，莱耶斯差不多认定这个条件是把莫里森给解决掉，他正在心里盘算怎么才能让莫里森逃过一劫，对方却说，要让莫里森和他众多女人中的一名发生关系——他想要一个混血的黄昏人种小孩，只为了测试他正在开发的不纯celebrate对新生混血黄昏人种的影响。  
这很残忍，莱耶斯不敢相信会有人冷酷无情至此，用无辜小孩的性命做赌注。但对他来说这个条件比起杀死莫里森更好接受一些。那个即将出生的孩子会遭受怎样的折磨与他无关，他只要莫里森活着就好，仅此而已。  
所以事情变成了眼前这样：他把莫里森领到被安排好的房间，跟他说他答应过的“真枪实干”的机会来了。之后那个年轻女人走进来，莱耶斯打量了她一阵，平心而论，她长得很好看，比一般墨西哥人稍白的皮肤，巧克力色的头发，轮廓分明的脸上没有太多肉，还有令人招架不住的焦糖色双眼。虽说不是他最喜欢的类型，但用来填写莫里森的第一次也足够可爱了。他问了她的名字，桑德拉。  
“他没有什么经验，摸女人还是第一次，请你有点耐心，还有，他看不见。”莱耶斯拽了只凳子坐在离床最远的墙角里，他不想让女人觉得自己是个喜欢视奸的变态。  
“那还真是可惜了他这双海水般的眼睛。”桑德拉捧着莫里森的脸端详了一会，满意似的哼了一声，随后脱下他的裤子，将柔软的器官含进嘴里。  
莫里森深吸了一口气，双手胡乱地抵住身下的脑袋，桑德拉拍他的大腿也不管用，最后还是退出来，叫他放松点。  
“听她指挥，莫里森。”莱耶斯在一旁帮腔。  
也不知道是不是莱耶斯的话起了作用，再次被吞入时莫里森没有抵抗，他由着桑德拉对他的老二又吸又吮，放任自己的感官得到快乐，那里也很快精神地站了起来。桑德拉跨坐在他身上，把饱满的乳房靠近莫里森的嘴边，叫他含住，莫里森照做了，此时他好像终于想起了在莱耶斯那里看过的“教学碟片”，双手自动附上桑德拉的腰，唇舌也开始卖力。他吸了一会，被桑德拉换了另一边送进去。他的手也被引导着触到桑德拉双腿之间的隐秘之处，那里因他的努力而做好了准备。桑德拉沉下腰，让莫里森进入她，她的手揽在莫里森脖子上，身体有节奏的律动，莫里森很听话，在她身体里的那根东西也很让她受用，她知道能让彼此快乐的方法。  
莱耶斯坐在凳子上看眼前莫里森的初登场真人秀，男女主演都足够养眼，以至于他都没有产生丁点反感。他甚至在想眼前这一对的立场能对调就好了，如果被操的是金发碧眼的女版莫里森，现在这画面会更好看。  
在他臆想的功夫，莫里森的初登场已经谢幕，桑德拉从他身上起身，意犹未尽般地吻了他的额头、眼睛、脸颊和嘴唇，之后穿上衣服离开了，剩莫里森还僵在原地，好像还没从第一次“真枪实干”里回过神来。  
莱耶斯很想提醒莫里森穿上裤子，并且问问他感觉如何，但他的第一次之后也像这样，大脑徒留一片空白，完全不想被打扰。所以他什么也没说，只是静坐在原地，等几分钟后莫里森自己起来慢慢动作。  
9.  
湿季终于在莱耶斯的期盼中结束了。自从上个月那次短暂的出差之后，莫里森和他的交流勉强恢复到了以前的水平，连同莫里森的体重也是。  
今天是莫里森最后一次去干活，雨水一停，气温下降的厉害，马上就要进入十二月，没有几个偷渡客敢自己越境了，都怕冻死在半路上。下午齐格勒临时要求他明天送一批药过去，她最近一周做了太多手术，镇痛剂和抗生素都所剩无几。莱耶斯先是联系药厂拨出货，又去火车站联系转运，可是平时用的几家货运都不肯接——时间太紧了，药品又太过敏感，通关文件不好弄。他做了不少无用功，最后还是决定明天由自己开车送药过境，再找人接货，走州际公路运过去。回到住处时天已经黑了，莫里森已经结束了他工作，正在门外扒着门框做引体向上。莱耶斯叫莫里森上车，他要带他出去吃。偶尔不想做饭时莱耶斯会带他去附近的快餐店解决，但今天是个不同的日子，算是庆祝莫里森的工作成功地告一段落，他去了离得挺远的一家餐厅，那里有他吃过一次、觉得不错的智利菜，辣椒酱很对他口味。  
吃完后他们回去的时间更晚了，这主要是因为莱耶斯喝了不少酒，开车开得不似去时那么快。莫里森也喝了一杯，他一直不胜酒力，上车没多久就陷入沉睡，到下车时也喊不醒。莱耶斯拖着他走，进屋时被台阶绊倒，两个人一起栽到地上，就那么睡着了，也不知躺了多久。直到冷风把莱耶斯冻醒，他才发觉自己和莫里森睡在大门口。冷风把莱耶斯的酒意吹散了，他把仍在睡觉的莫里森搬到床上，到厨房里烧一壶水，捏了一把茶叶放进茶壶；又翻出一个柠檬，大刀阔斧地去掉两头切成厚厚的四片，也放进茶壶，还用叉子戳了几下；水开后他冲泡茶叶，等茶变浓才倒出来分成两份，又在每杯里掺了一点伏特加。  
莱耶斯给自己灌进去一杯味道奇怪的热水，接着把茶壶里剩下的也喝了，莫里森被他喊起来，迷迷糊糊地也闭着眼睛喝下一大杯热水。  
第二天他们都睡到中午才起来，肚子饿得发疼，衣服也没换，腰带扣在肚子上留下发紫的印子。莱耶斯几乎从床上跳起来，他掏出没电的手机，连上电源开机，马上就冲进来好几条短消息，都是制药厂催他去取货的。他马上回电话过去，告诉他们下午再去，之后给边境那边的运货人定了时间，算是解决了正经事。莫里森昨天久违地和他一起在床上睡了，这导致眼下的气氛有点尴尬，他让莫里森换掉昨天在地上滚脏了的衣服，自己准备做午饭，他饿坏了。炉火、铁锅、沸水、菜刀和案板代替他们沉默的主人们滔滔不绝，就差要唱起歌来。  
最后他做好了一锅浓郁的蘑菇汤，一大碗鸡肉沙拉，烤热了冰箱里所有的面包，还把准备用来做李子果酱的水果也都切成了块，淋了几滴利口酒上去，前几天做的太咸的牛肉冻也被他重新浇了汁端上桌。莫里森也饿坏了，他们俩没用多少工夫就把这些食物一扫而空，最后还意犹未尽地把汤也喝光了。反正他们还要去药厂，莱耶斯开上他的卡车带莫里森去办今天的任务，在路上又买了两个玉米卷饼。

等莱耶斯装上货开到边境口岸，已经是下午四点多了。他盘算着今天晚上还能不能过关，是找个汽车旅馆还是去穆尔那里过夜；莫里森偏爱的一种玉米片又卖断货了，他还得想着到那边之后去多买点，顺便还得买点酸奶油……过境的长龙几乎纹丝不动，莱耶斯百无聊赖地看身边的车辆，却不小心和斜前方车里的人对上了视线。  
有点奇怪，莱耶斯的第六感发出了警报，他从后视镜里看后面的车辆，竟然也看到别的车里的人在看向他。  
“莫里森，有点不对劲。”莱耶斯说着按住莫里森的膝盖，不动声色地把自己的一把枪递给他。  
莫里森刚要像平常那样把枪塞进裤腰，莱耶斯阻止他，于是他问道：“有人要劫车？”  
“我不知道，也可能是冲我来的，今天本来就不是例行活动。”莱耶斯撕下粘在主控台下面的备用枪，在方向盘挡住的死角里把枪塞进腋下的枪套，对莫里森说：“把保险打开。”  
入境口岸的最前面，几个边警拦下了一辆车开始搜查，这就像一个信号，莱耶斯卡车前面的那辆车突然降下车窗。  
“趴下！”紧跟着莱耶斯的大喊，几发子弹打碎挡风玻璃射进了他们的座位里。  
“还好？”莱耶斯问同样蹲在座位下面的莫里森。  
“还好。”  
听见了肯定的回答，莱耶斯勾出放在座位后面的随身背包。后视镜里，卡车后面的两辆车的车门打开，只是里面的人还不敢轻举妄动。莱耶斯打开背包，把莫里森日思夜想的红色目镜掏了出来，目镜放在莫里森手上的那一刻，他脸上的表情在数秒钟内变化了好几次，但这时并不是说笑的时刻。  
“戴上，我们得做好迎击的准备。一共有三辆车的人。我不知道为什么会这么兴师动众，也不知道他们从哪来的消息，但现在……莫里森，你知道这是什么吧？”看到莫里森毫无动作，仿佛对这东西已经不感兴趣了一样，莱耶斯问道。  
“你没有退货。”莫里森两手捏着目镜两边的扣带，做出要戴上的姿势，说：“我有两句话一定要说。”  
“你再犹豫一会我们就要死了！有话快说！”  
“第一，我戴上之后，你不可以再把它拿走。”  
“我知道了，我知道了，我答应你行了吧！”  
“还有，我约定了要保护你就一定会做到，无论你是不是答应把这个给我。这不是一个条件，我想让你知道这个。”  
莱耶斯一时无语，莫里森终于戴上目镜，而三辆车里也下来了人，逐渐把他们的卡车包围了。莱耶斯给了莫里森一点有限的适应时间，外面的枪声却已经迫不及待地响起来，幸好莱耶斯遭受过一次抢劫，车门用钢板加固过，子弹一时还没穿过来。  
“座位下面有个铁的手提箱，把那个拿上，咱们要冲出去。一会我发出信号，你就开门下去往后跑，一直跑下桥，跑到下面的河边去。我会尽量跟着你，如果我慢了，你就在桥正下方的河边等我。”  
“要开枪吗？”  
“不用打死，打得动不了就行。——冲锋枪没子弹了，走！”  
莱耶斯背上背包踹开车门，打中了离他最近的那个和手持冲锋枪、正在换弹的，人数不到十个，没有他想象的那么多；货箱被打开了，也许他们确实不是想来杀他的。车的另一侧，莫里森用他后坐力极大的宝贝儿开了三枪，之后跑过来，敲晕了正要向他开枪的那一个。  
莫里森抓着他的手臂跑，他们弯着腰穿梭在停滞的车流里，身后的敌人吵吵嚷嚷，枪声和叫喊被他们越甩越远。跑到桥尾后莫里森不知道该往哪走了，莱耶斯拉他在一辆大型卡车下面喘口气。  
“他们还会追来吗？”  
“我不知道，大概会追来，也许抢走了货就不会追了……”莱耶斯趴下从卡车下面的空隙看过去，“该死，还是来了，去河边！”  
他拽着莫里森从茂密的树林里穿过，躲到桥下河边的涵洞里，这里很隐蔽，几年前他经常带人躲在这里等待边警巡逻交班的空隙，从没被发现过。但他们不能一直躲在这里，外面还剩下好几个人在找他们，也许还会来更多。  
在涵洞里落定之后，莫里森说：“莱耶斯……目镜好像出了问题，刚才太紧张了，现在才发觉。”  
莱耶斯听见他说的话反而有点欣慰，目镜右边的镜片边角碎了，蛛网裂纹几乎扩散到整个右边镜片，但他也觉得自己上当了，林德霍姆说好用的是特种玻璃，硬过刚玉韧过纯铝呢？  
“你是撞到哪里了吗？”  
莫里森想了一下：“应该是被子弹打到了。当时我一下车就有个人冲我大声骂了一句该死，我刚处理了他，可能躲闪不及被第二个人打到，但那时没顾得上思考，就一路跑了过来。”  
莱耶斯扳过莫里森的脑袋仔细检查了下，他的耳朵上有一道血迹，伤口很浅，看来子弹只是划过，放着不管也会愈合的。“还能看到吗？”他问。  
“右边的视野有点模糊，但没问题。”  
“那就好，坏了还有一个备用的，不用担心。——把这个穿上，你太显眼了。”莱耶斯脱下自己的黑色外套给莫里森，莫里森穿了一件礼品店促销的圣诞毛衣，蓝色的底织满了红色和白色的小鹿。这是莫里森刚来时自己挑的，自从他戴上目镜恢复视力后，他就很喜欢那些饱和度极高的、与黑暗格格不入的颜色，莱耶斯实在是不好意思告诉他那些穿在身上很刺眼。而莱耶斯不说，其他人就更不会多管闲事，所以莫里森的衣服就一路色彩斑斓下去。他该庆幸早上让莫里森把衣服换了，没有继续让他穿昨天的橙色运动裤，而是穿了他的那条沾了橙汁的灰色牛仔裤，不然眼下都没有办法来遮住下身的颜色。  
莫里森套上外套，拉好拉链，“我们现在要出去吗？”  
“对，我们得过境，往南走五公里左右，那里的河面比较窄，可以游过去。”  
“我只在游泳池里游过泳。”莫里斯实话实说。  
“很好，总好过一点也不会。”  
莱耶斯在天色变得更暗之前打开他让莫里森带出来的手提箱，这是他的过境逃生装备：一件涂成黑色的充气式救生衣，两个大的防水袋，一条未开封的新毛巾，十张十块的纸钞，还有两块过期的巧克力——他已经有很久没用上也没更新过这个应急箱了。他暗暗决定回去就把这箱子里的东西都增加一倍，顺便再放两瓶celebrate。他把里面的东西都拿出来装进背包，巧克力扔进河，铁箱浅浅地埋在涵洞里。  
“走吧，趁天还没全黑。”莱耶斯朝莫里森伸出手。  
莫里森握住了他。他们沿着河边走，莱耶斯轻车熟路，既可以走得很快，又能在边警的巡逻艇开过来之前躲进树丛。天黑之后他们已经走了大半的路程，今晚的月亮很亮，这个季节的河水不似前两个月那么湍急，此刻泛着柔和的微光。  
“把衣服脱了，放到袋子里。”莱耶斯说着也脱掉自己的衣服往防水袋里塞。但两个袋子装他们两个的衣服远远不够，更何况还有三把枪和证件之类的要装。他想了想又让莫里森把外套和裤子穿回去，毛衣则扔进河里，它吸饱了水之后很快沉了下去。他让莫里森穿上那件救生衣，刺破气泵后，救生衣瞬间充满了气，他把装满的防水袋塞进包里，背在身上系紧，跳进河里。河水的温度比气温稍微高一点，但仍然凉的要命，幸好在枯水期，水面窄流速慢，不然他不确定自己能不能游过去。  
“抓紧我，别给我捣乱就行。”莱耶斯让莫里森抓好背包带，看好边警此时不会过来，竭尽全力地游了起来。  
水太冷了，游到河中心时他的力气就快要被抽干，指尖冻得没有感觉了，只有手臂还机械地划水。游动的速度骤然变慢，莫里森也察觉到了，他原本抓着他的背包带，此刻倒一声不吭地抓住他的肩膀，毫无节奏地扑腾起来。莱耶斯吼了他一句，告诉他自己没事，他们一时半会儿还沉不了底。  
多亏了救生衣的浮力（以及莱耶斯不愿承认的莫里森帮的小忙），他们总算连滚带爬地上了岸。但更大的挑战还在后面，夜晚的气温骤降，对于全身湿透的他们两个来说，就算只是微风也像千万根针一样扎人。莱耶斯顾不上去树丛里躲避边警了，他在河边就拆开毛巾，哆嗦着把身上擦干。  
“我的脚没感觉了。”莫里森跺着脚说。  
“你傻吗？赶快把湿衣服脱掉。”  
莱耶斯把毛巾扔在莫里森身上，自己从防水袋里拿出衣服，身上还很潮湿，他脱掉湿掉的内裤，凑合着直接套上了裤子。莫里森还在慢腾腾地脱那件复杂的救生衣，莱耶斯看着心急，帮他解开裤子坐在地上，再把他的鞋脱掉。  
“是血液……得让它们暖和起来。”莱耶斯蹲下来，使劲磨搓他的一只脚，搓了一会又换另一只，直到他自己的掌心也有点发热了。“好点儿没有？”  
“有一点。”  
“我们不能在这呆着，边警会看到我们，虽然你我都有双重国籍，但边警来了肯定会先没收掉我们的枪，再给戴上手铐，那样可就成了活靶子，万一对面的悬崖上有人在盯着就跑不掉了。”  
莫里森抖得厉害，话都说不出一句完整的，只得连连点头。莱耶斯把莫里森拖进树丛，毛巾湿透了，他草草地拧干水。  
“树丛里还能挡点风……把自己擦干，我去帮你找一套衣服，内裤太湿了，也脱掉。万一边警发现了你，你就装作被抢劫了，别暴露你是黄昏人种就行，我会去检查站找你。在这等我，我很快就回来。”  
莱耶斯留下莫里森越过树丛，这片区域最近的居民区离河边的距离只有三百码，黑暗才刚刚落下帷幕，现在并不是个顺手牵羊的好时间，但他得冒个险了。他绕过最近的一排亮着灯的房子，外面只晾了一些床单。莱耶斯放弃了这一排，又向更远的地方走，他时不时地转身往河边看，总担心会有边警过来。又走了大概五百码，莱耶斯从一家院子里拿走了挂在修剪整齐的常青树上的一条脏兮兮的、园艺用的背带工装裤，窗台上还放了一双雨靴，他在自己脚上比了比，觉得莫里森穿得下，就拎着它们往旁边走。旁边几家都没有什么能用的，他用的时间有点长了，好在也有了裤子和鞋，勉强应付的过去，莱耶斯决定在下一个路口回程。幸运的是，刚转过弯的院子里就挂着一排衣服，样子都是女式和小孩的，也许这里住的是个单亲妈妈。  
“抱歉了。”莱耶斯对着窗户里微弱的灯光说了一句，弯腰潜进院子，把最外面的一件白色长毛衣摘了下来。  
他抱着这些赃物，故作镇静地走过居住区，刚出了那块地方就飞奔起来。之前他出来的位置上还有带着水迹的树枝，所以他没有浪费一点时间就找到了莫里森。莫里森还在原地，身上已经差不多干了，头发却还滴着水，他蜷成一团蹲在那，不停地用手搓腿。  
“我差点以为你不会回来了。”莫里森说。  
“没有那么久。你只是太冷了，——把这些穿上吧，先穿裤子。”  
莫里森按他说的先穿上背带工装裤，然后是雨靴，最后把那件白色女士毛衣套在身上。毛衣是宽松的款式，肩膀处有点紧，下摆略微盖住屁股，但莫里森穿上还勉强合适。莱耶斯让他低头，把他还带着的目镜给摘下来，他水淋淋的金发加上女式白毛衣，没有一点高级黄昏人种该有的跋扈样子，看起来到更像一个在学校里被同学欺负的娘娘腔。但莱耶斯很快把这个形象抛之脑后，莫里森明明硬得像块石头，当他一言不发、用看不见的眼睛直视他时，莱耶斯也曾脊背发凉——莫里森本来也是个亡命徒。  
“穿好了就走，运动一下能更快地暖和过来。”莱耶斯将地上的东西收起来，湿透的衣服和毛巾缠在一起，一会要扔进居住区的垃圾箱。  
“要去哪？”  
“去州际公路起点三公里处，本来有人要接货，现在只能靠他来接咱们了。大概还有七八公里要走。”  
莱耶斯拉着莫里森走进居住区，扔掉东西后从街道里面穿行。快走过这个街区时莱耶斯让莫里森躲到一边，自己到24小时营业的汽车快餐店前面，顶着夜班店员的质疑点了两份套餐带走。店员有些不情愿地把装好食物的纸袋给他，莱耶斯小心地伸手去接，避免露出腰侧的枪套。边境附近的居民总是大惊小怪，他可不希望有人报警。他去找到莫里森，两个人站在一个没有路灯的垃圾桶旁边风卷残云般地吃掉了油腻的晚餐。出了居住区莱耶斯拉着莫里森在荒野里跑着前进，刚刚吃下的辣汉堡还在胃里源源不断地灼烧着提供热量。唯一的问题是他有点后悔要的是去冰可乐而不是苏打水，跑步使他嘴唇发干，莫里森也是一样，他们得快点找到接货的车，不然也许他们就要渴死在这里了。  
“还会有人追我们吗？”莫里森边跑边说，有点接不上气。  
“我不知道，”莱耶斯停下，他也得喘口气，“我总觉得今天事情有点不对劲。唯一知道的是，我们要找的这个人肯定会帮忙，那是齐格勒的人。”  
他们总算顺利地找到了被当做救命稻草的接货人。那人开了一辆厢型车，莱耶斯认出了车牌，他敲了敲玻璃，拉了下车门，车门没有锁，莱耶斯径直开门坐进去了。  
“天啊！”驾驶座上的人回头，“莱耶斯，你怎么进……我的天，你的脸色难看的吓人！”  
“德里克，说来话长，总之你先沿着路往北开吧。”  
德里克发动车子：“这是去过安吉拉那儿的那个黄昏人种吗？”  
“是他。”  
“莱耶斯，”德里克说，“我劝你们还是先去下医院吧，黄昏人种也不是金刚不坏之身，他们只是比普通人稍微结实一点罢了。”  
听了德里克的话莱耶斯心里有点不舒服，说得好像是他在虐待莫里森一样。他拧开车里的灯，看见莫里森的情况的确很糟糕，连嘴唇也失去血色，他被戳中了痛楚，解释道：“过来的时候太匆忙了，没顾得上，就听你的吧。最好是私立的、不会审查黄昏人种的那种。”  
“我没事。”莫里森插嘴道。  
“我打电话问一下，我记得下一个镇就有一家。还有，你还不想和我说说到底发生了什么？”  
“货被抢了，很对不起齐格勒，损失我们会赔偿，等下一次用火车集运送过来。其他的你就不要问了，我也说不清楚到底发生了什么。”  
德里克不再问了，他调高车里的暖气，莱耶斯和莫里森马上开始昏昏欲睡。一小时后他们到达目的地，两人双双被送到夜间门诊打点滴。  
第二天莫里森就完全恢复了常态，莱耶斯却因为重感冒而又在医院躺了两天。


End file.
